


(Can't Get Over) The Way You Love Me Like You Do

by starksgoatee



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Roger Taylor, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Filthy, Getting Together, I want to break free, I'm Sorry, Lipgloss, M/M, Rogerina - Freeform, Smut, Top!Brian May, bri is thirsty, filthy filthy smut, lipgloss as lube, petnames, roger loves the attention, sex on set, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Roger knows Brian finds him particularly attractive in his I Want To Break Free outfit and does something about it.





	(Can't Get Over) The Way You Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Maylor fic no one asked for. I hope you all like it and please please please don't forget to leave some comments and some love, they fuel me. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> I have no affiliation with Brian May, Roger Taylor or the rest of Queen. This is pure fiction.

It's not fair. Roger had no right parading around in that sweet little schoolgirl outfit around the rest of them. Brian verbally shakes it off as jealousy that Fred and Rog got to be dressed up in the more visually pleasing costumes while he and John were stuck in the bland old women costumes, but he knows the truth. The truth is that Roger in that short black skirt with those smooth (shaved apparently) pantyhose covered legs making their way around the set to show off have Brian going crazy with want. Brian could tell that Roger knew how good he looked and he was rubbing it in everyone's faces, whether on purpose or not. Once shooting ends, Bri is the first to go to change, waving a hand towards Freddie, acknowledging his comment about him leaving with John, and rubs the makeup off his face until it's red and clean. He changes back into his own clothes, buttoning his black shirt up less than halfway and then walks back out to find Roger still lazing around on the couch of the set in costume like a cat. "What're you still doing in those bloody clothes?" Bri asks and Roger looks up from lighting one of his cigarettes, rolling over onto his side to prop himself up with his elbow, his left leg crossing over his right causing his skirt to rise up and expose more leg.

'Well, I quite like it actually." He says, looking up at Bri through thick mascara covered lashes, a contrast against the masculine way he's smoking the cigarette between his sticky pink lipgloss lips.

"Glad you do. Now go change or else I'm leaving you and you'll be getting a cab home." Brian turns, shoving his hand in his pocket to fish his keys out but stops when he hears Roger talk. 

"From the looks of it, Bri," Brian turns to look at Roger, shivering at the way he said his nickname, "I'm not the only one who likes the outfit. Am I?" Roger sits up and takes the cigarette out of his mouth to exhale the smoke, and Brian's eyes focus on the man's mouth. "Am I?" Roger repeats and the taller man's eyes make their way back up to Roger's. He feels bold for some reason and takes his hand out of his pocket. 

"No." He says and Roger smiles at that as if he were pleased with his answer. 

"Sit." Roger orders and Brian sits down on the couch next to him. Roger straddles Brian and Bri runs his hands up the other man's thighs, under his skirt. "Do you think I'm pretty Brian?" He asks seriously and Brian looks into the blond's eyes. 

"I think you're absolutely delicious, baby. You're more than pretty. You're breathtaking." Brian sees Roger swallow at that and then watches him smile a toothy grin. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. I think you're stunning, darling." Roger smiles more at that and then bends down to kiss Brian sweetly. He tastes of the cigarette he was smoking and faintly of the artificial bubblegum flavoring of the lipgloss he was using. Brian doesn't seem to mind it at all. Roger breaks the kiss and his eyes go dark.

"Do you wanna fuck me Bri?"

Brian jerks softly at the brave question and his dick twitches underneath Roger's body at the thought. "Yeah. Yeah, I wanna fuck you, Rog." 

"Yeah?" Roger asks again as if he desperately needs the confirmation, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Brian's uncovered collarbone and Brian shivers, pulling roger closer against his chest. 

"Yeah." He bites his lip as Roger kisses at his neck and Brian's long hands make their way to Roger's ass. "Gosh Rog, you're so fucking gorgeous, babygirl." Roger whines at that and nibbles at his jaw reaching down to palm at Brian's dick through his pants. "You like that? You like me telling you how pretty of a girl you are? How I just want to pull this skirt up and fuck you? Shove my cock right into your little hole?" Roger moans and Brian takes advantage of Roger's open mouth to lick into it before grabbing his face and capturing him in a filthy kiss. Roger mewls and reaches down to unbutton his own shirt before Brian stops him. "I want to fuck you with it on." Roger nods in understanding and Brian shifts to push Roger face down against the couch cushion, pushing at his knees to bring them up, Roger's ass in the air. Brian pulls down the pantyhose Rog is wearing to reveal black lace panties and Brian moans at the pure sight, grabbing a handful of Roger's ass before Roger is tapping his arm with his lipgloss. 

"I don't have anything else," Roger says and the lightbulb goes off in Brian's head at what he means. He pulls the panties to the side and unscrews the lipgloss's lid squeezing enough out to slick two fingers up. The lipgloss is not as sticky as he thought it'd be and he presses one of his fingers up against Roger's opening before he's begging to have Brian inside. "Come on Bri, please!" Roger begs and Brian obeys, stretching him out, the smell of bubblegum filling the air. Brian's free hand reaches down to unzip his pants, to pull himself out. He gives himself a few tugs, slicking himself up with the precum dribbling out of his almost painfully hard dick, and then he's slowly pushing into Roger the precum and lipgloss easing the way. Roger whines in pleasure, pushing back to meet Brian's hips until he's bottomed out, pressed against Roger. "You'd better start moving. Now." Roger demands and Brian obeys once more, thrusting sloppily into Roger, fucking into him with all he's got, until Roger's coming in those black panties, clenching around Brian until Brian is spilling into Roger, the mixture of cum and lipgloss, running down the inside of Roger's thighs when Brian pulls out, leaving Roger a panting mess. Brian's legs shake at the sight and he manages to get up and find some paper towels to clean Roger up. He tucks his shirt back into his pants and sits down, waiting for Roger to get dressed so they can go. When Roger comes back he's in light jeans and a dark blue jacket. Brian gives him a shy smile and clears his throat. "Are you ready to go?" He asks and Roger nods as Brian gets up to walk towards Roger. 

"Rog," Brian says to get the shorter man's attention and Roger looks up at him. "Costume or not, I stand by what I said. You're so gorgeous." This time it's Roger's turn to give him a shy grin and he gets up on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to the taller man's lips before they're off into the cool London night.


End file.
